Slender-Man
by xSherlock007
Summary: Même si John Watson avait été dans l'armée, il avait quand même une chose qui lui faisait peur. Et cette chose, il venait de la voir.


**Bonjours, tout le monde. Voici ma première Fanfiction dans ma première langue. Le Français. J'espère que vous aimerez et n'hésiter pas à laisser une petite review. Merci :D **

* * *

John regarda son ordinateur portatif. Tout donc coup son laptop s'éteignit. Il fronça les sourcils. Puis regarda l'écran noir. Après quelque seconde il porta son regard vers la fenêtre. Une forme se trouvait de l'autre cotées de la rue. Le médecin se leva et alla à la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas besoin du pouvoir de déduction de Sherlock pour voir que la forme était humaine et inhumaine en même temps. Trop grand pour être humain, les bras pendaient jusqu'aux genoux. Des jambes aussi, trop longues. L'homme portait un costume de bon prix. Il se retourna… Son visage… manquait… Slender Man! John tomba par terre horrifié. Sherlock qui était perdu dans ses pensées de remarqua rien. John se leva et sauta dans les bras de Sherlock… _En sécurité_, pensa-t-il.

Sherlock sortie enfin de sa transe et regarda d'un air grave, son colocataire.

« Qu'es que tu as? » Demanda Sherlock.

« Le… il est là! Sherlock, il est là!... Le… Slender… le… Slender Man! Sherlock il est là! » Répondit le blond.

« Ah, calme-toi. Ce Slender Man n'est qu'une de ces nombreuse inventions pour faire peur aux enfants. »

John cacha son visage dans la chemise violette de Sherlock.

« Il est là, il ma vue. » Murmura John.

« Sherlock j'ai vraiment peur… il…va me tuer. » Continua le blond.

Sherlock soupira et repoussa John gentiment. Il regarda son colocataire et vu qu'il avait les yeux plein d'eau. Il avait vraiment peur.

«Voyons, John. Tu as fait l'armée! » S'exclama le détective consultant.

« Il n'a pas de visage! »

« Quand même, John. Tu sais quoi? Je vais ouvrir la porte, ouvrir les fenêtres et il n'aura même pas un de ces monstres qui va entrer. » Proposa le brun.

« Non! » Répondit John en s'accrochant à la chemise de son colocataire.

« Ah, vient avec moi. » Commença Sherlock en lui prenant la main.

John le suivit jusqu'à la porte et sortir avec Sherlock. _Sherlock est là, tu n'as rien à craindre. Il va te protéger. Tu es en sécurité,_ pensa John.

Les deux hommes commencèrent à marcher, puis Sherlock entendit un bruit sourd. Il ne fit pas attention pour ne pas effrayer John. Les deux marchèrent jusqu'au parc puis regarda le ciel bleu clair. Le soleil commençait juste à se coucher.

« Qu'es qu'il fait de si épeurant, ton Slender Man? » Demanda Sherlock en marchant.

« S'il te voit, il t'entoure de ses bras géant et t'étouffe. Tu meurs étouffer et aussi il peut se télépor… »

Il nu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut coupé par l'apparition du Slender, devant eux. John s'accrocha à Sherlock et ne s'attendait pas à le lâcher d'aussitôt.

Sherlock regardait la créature. _Mi-homme, mi extraterrestre? Bras jusqu'aux genoux, ou jambe trop courte pour le reste du corps? _En tout qu'a il n'avait pas de masque, il n'avait que se visage sans trais. Des souvenir de temps d'horreur lors qu'il était enfant lui revirent. Il secoua la tête.

« Impossible. » Murmura-t-il.

« Sherlock, cour! » Cria John en partant en arrière au pas de course.

Sherlock resta immobile, figer sur place.

« Impossible. » Murmura-t-il encore.

Quand le monstre fit un pas, direction Sherlock. Le détective sentie son cœur battre dans sa tête. Comment de fois avait-il entendu parler de ce monstre. Maintenant il se tenait en face. Ses mains étaient trempées. Il suait? Non pas lui… pas Sherlock Holmes. Il essaya de se libéré de la terre qui lui retenait les pieds mais sans succès. Bon, là… il avait peur. Il tremblait de tout son corps. Il déglutie difficilement. Il restait là, figer, coller à la terre.

« Sherlock! » Cria John en arrière.

John appela l'inspecteur Lestrade. Il lui expliqua que Sherlock était en danger et que le Slender Man les guettait. Lestrade arriva quelque minute plus tard. Sherlock était resté là.

« Sherlock Holmes! Bouge de là! » Cria Greg.

Sherlock ne bougeait pas, hypnotisé par ce monstre. Le Slender leva une main et la montra à Sherlock. Ce dernier l'examina. Des trop grandes mains. Le Slender posa alors sa main sur le visage de Sherlock. Sherlock pu enfin bouger et essaya de se libéré. Il entendit crier, Lestrade et John criaient son nom. Puis plus rien.

« Vatican Cameos! » Cria soudain John.

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux voyant la main encore présente sur son visage. Il se laissa glisser entre les jambes du géant et roula un peu plus loin. Tandis que John fit feu avec l'arme de service de Grégory Lestrade. La tête du Slender fut décapitée. Et atterrit près de Sherlock, qui la prit dans ses mains. L'ancien soldat et l'inspecteur se ruèrent pour voire Sherlock. Sherlock avait la tête du monstre dans les mains et était de dos aux autres hommes.

« Sherlock? » Demandèrent les deux autres hommes derrière.

Le détective consultant se tourna un peu et John pu apercevoir qu'il tenait une tête _très_ humaine dans les mains. Pas celle du Slender Man en tout qu'a. Il laissa tomber la tête au pied de John et Greg. C'était la tête de Sherlock Holmes. Il tenait sa propre tête dans ses mains?

Puis John regarda Sherlock à nouveau, il avait toujours su que son ami était grand. Mais… pas autant. Puis Sherlock se retourna pour faire face aux autres.

John et Lestrade poussèrent un crie de terreur. Le visage du jeune détective consultant avait disparu. Seulement une sphère ronde et blanche comme sa peau, avait pris la place. Puis il disparut. John comprenait maintenant. Son meilleur ami état devenue le prochain Slender-Man.

**Avez-vous aimer? Laisser moi s'avoir, merci beaucoup! :)**


End file.
